OUAT: Elsanna style
by where dreams are met
Summary: Elsa llega a un mundo totalmente desconocida, grandes misterios le esperan por resolver y deberá luchar para salvar a la persona que ama.
1. A Tale of Two Sisters (Parte 1)

**_Los personajes que aparecen en el siguiente fic no me pertenecen y parte de las ideas y de algunos diálogos tampoco son mías. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños_**

**_Me tentó la idea…Me dije que no, no ahora, no puedo y la tentación me gano._** **_._**

**_Primero que nada, si esto no te gusta ni te gastes en leerlo._**

**_Tal y como lo dice el título, será un fic de la cuarta temporada de OUAT estilo Elsanna pero no voy a hacer los capítulos exactamente iguales a como aparece en la serie y no voy a escribir todas las escenas, también añadiré unos toques personales míos. _**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Dos años habían pasado desde la coronación de la Reina de Arendelle. Ahora dos hermanas se habían tomado de la mano para ir hacia la tumba de sus padres. Una de ellas coloco un ramo de flores amarillas atado con un moño violeta en una de las tumbas y la otra hizo lo mismo pero con otra. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos con sus hombros pegados para mostrar respeto a sus dos seres queridos.

"Anna, ellos estarían tan orgullosos de ti" argumento la mayor.

"De ambas, Elsa" la corrigió la Princesa.

Elsa dirigió su mirada a Anna y al cabo de unos segundos le sonrió. Después de volver a dar una última mirada a las tumbas de sus padres la Reina se giró mientras enredaba su brazo con el de su hermana.

"Ahora vamos, tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Anna disparando sus cejas hacia arriba. "Porque las sorpresas tienden a ser un éxito o fracaso en esta familia."

"Esta te gustara, lo prometo."

Ambas se detuvieron, Elsa se puso en frente de Anna y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

"Esto es por tu boda." le dijo dedicándole una adorable sonrisa.

La pelirroja oculto su incomodidad ante el comentario, pero le sonrió porque simplemente no podía resistirse cuando Elsa la miraba de esa manera.

**_Storybrooke_**

Esto era un mundo completamente desconocido para ellas. No recordaba nada ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en esa urna? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? ¿Qué es lo que le paso? ¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido con los demás, con su Reino?... ¿Qué había pasado con Anna?

Elsa se detuvo para mirar al suelo, lo único que recordaba era que su hermana iba a casarse. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, en el momento en que Anna le llego con esa noticia tuvo que hacer fuerza para no largarse a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento y el lugar para pensar en eso y además lo importante es que su hermana era feliz con Kristoff y eso era suficiente. Bueno, no estaba tan segura de sí era feliz o no, primero debía encontrarla y saber si estaba bien.

Elsa continúo caminando por la calle pavimentada hasta que se detuvo para leer un enorme cartel de color verde con letras.

"Storybrooke" leyó la Reina.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Podría Anna encontrarse allí?

Elsa siguió su camino observando todo a su alrededor, esperaba que pronto pudiese encontrar a alguien que la ayudase, o bien esperaba no encontrarse con algo que la lastimara. Justo en ese momento vio algo aproximándose a ella, algo brillante, era una luz blanca. Se movía de un lado a otro y cada vez era más grade. De pronto Elsa se da cuenta que eso no era una luz, era una cosa extraña que estaba por arroyarla. Oculto su rostro detrás de sus brazos y sin darse cuenta soltó sus poderes de hielo congelando al instante a la cosa que iba a su dirección. Inhalo y exhalo de forma nerviosa, lentamente volteo su cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Rodeo eso que intento llevarla por delante y pudo divisar a dos sujetos durmiendo dentro, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio un movimiento extraño por parte del que tenía gorro y barba.

Elsa enrolló un poco su vestido para correr tan rápido como le dieran los pies.

…

Camino casi toda la noche, solo se detuvo a descansar unas horas porque el cansancio fue demasiado para ella pero el pensar en Anna, en lo que le podría haber pasado, le dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir a delante.

La ciudad era demasiado extraña para ella, las casas no se parecían en nada a lo que ella conocía, también el suelo y había muchas otras cosas que no le resultaban para nada familiares, esas cosas raras eran los postes de luz, los semáforos, los autos estacionados, incluso alcanzo a ver gente con ropa inusual.

Elsa retrocedió bruscamente cuando vio que otra cosa rara, para ser más exactos, una motocicleta, estuvo a punto de atropellarla. Casi llega a perder la calma y congelar todo a su alrededor pero tenso sus puños e intento no ponerse nerviosa para controlarse. Miro hacia delante y se dio cuenta de un hermoso vestido de novia, lo que le volvió a recordar a su hermana menor.

**_Arendelle_**

"¡Tienes que decírmelo!" hablaba Anna tratando de sonar emocionada mientras seguía a su hermana por unas escaleras. "No, no me lo digas… ¡Un caballo y un carruaje!" está bien, esto del compromiso no la tenía exactamente súper feliz pero a ella le encantaban la sorpresas y más si venían por parte de Elsa así que no podía evitarlo. "No, un caballo no podría subir las escaleras…Es un palacio de nieve, una pista de hielo cubierta" llego al final de las escaleras y paso delante de Elsa quien no paraba de reír. "Toda la boda será en el hielo" abrió la puerta que tenía delante de ella con la idea de encontrarse con algo de lo que pensaba, incluso mejor. "Es un…ático" trato de ocultar su decepción al entrar al cuarto pero no pasó desapercibido para la Reina.

"Lo es" pudo hablar al fin Elsa.

Paso por un costado de la Princesa para ir hacia el armario de madera de color blanco que había en frente.

"Entonces ¿estamos aquí porque…?"

Elsa coloco sus manos en el ropero y volteo hacia su hermana.

"Echa un vistazo." Abrió las puertas de par en par y se hizo a un lado.

Anna quedo shockeada ante la situación, había una hermoso vestido de novia ante sus ojos.

"Eso es…"

"De madre. Si"

"Lo has encontrado" continuo hablando Anna aun atónita.

"Adelante" le ofreció Elsa.

La Princesa simplemente fue hacia delante para examinar más el vestido. Era tan bello, delicado, perfecto y ella quería usarlo para su boda pero su boda con…

"No quiero estropearlo" comento nerviosa, mirando a su hermana mayor.

"Tendrás que ponértelo con cuidado. "

"¿Quieres que me lo ponga?" pregunto sorprendida.

Elsa la miro con cara de _¿Estás hablando enserio?"_

"Por supuesto que quieres que me lo ponga ¿Para qué estaríamos aquí si no?"

Anna se hizo a un lado para que Elsa pudiera descolgar el vestido. Elsa coloco el atuendo enfrente de ella para tener una idea de cómo le quedaba.

"Le falta algo" argumento la Reina.

Anna la miro cuestionante y entonces noto que su hermana levantaba su brazo para enseñarla el bellísimo collar con el dije de un copo de nieve. La pelirroja abrió apenas la boca, quedo hipnotizada ante tal hermosura.

"Esto" dijo Elsa acomodando la cadena en el cuello de su hermana. "Algo nuevo que vaya con algo prestado."

"Es maravilloso" se alegró Anna tocándose su nuevo collar. "¡Quiero decir encantador!... ¡Quiero decir, te quiero!" rodeo el cuello de Elsa con su brazo y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

"De nada" le hablo en su oído y separándose de Anna para tenerla en frente. "Ahora, veamos como quedas con el vestido."

Anna entro al pequeño vestidor que estaba al lado del ropero para probarse su vestido de novia. Mientras se iba quitando la ropa su sonrisa se fue borrando. ¿Cómo había permitido que esto llegara tan lejos? Esto le pasaba por hacer las cosas sin antes de pensarlas. Para colmo, el pobre de Kristoff había quedado enredado en esta locura.

Algo tenía que pasar, algo serio como para que la boda sea suspendida. Tal vez una tormenta…no, eso no serviría. Un terremoto, tampoco, eso es improbable y además le traería demasiados problemas a Elsa. Quizás otro invierno, no, eso también complicaría las cosas. Sea lo que sea no importaba, algo tenía que pasar para que no se tuviera que casar.

"¿Cómo va eso?" pregunto Elsa sacando a Anna de su trance.

"Es tan bonito y suave" respondió. "Sabes que voy a derramar algo sobre él. Quizás solo bebidas transparentes en la boda" ¿Enserio, esa era su mejor idea para impedir una boda?

"Entonces, sobre la boda…Dime que no tengo que caminar por el pasillo con Sven."

Anna hizo una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Eso era lo que a Elsa le preocupaba más?

"No es el padrino…pero está invitado" ¿Por qué seguía con esto? este era el mejor momento de decírselo.

"Y ahora es cuando me dices que es una broma."

Ojala lo fuera.

"Va a estar bien vestido, para ser un reno."

"Seguro que lo estará" oyó murmurar a Elsa.

Era increíble que a pesar de no querer casarse se había ocupado de buscarle un traje a un reno.

"En realidad estoy más preocupada por el novio" siguió hablando Elsa.

Anna también lo estaba, Kristoff iba a asesinarla cuando se enterara de todo esto. Corrió un poco la cortina del vestidor y asomo su cabeza para ver a la Reina.

"Elsa, sabe lo que tiene que llevar. No es como si hubiese crecido en un granero" medito unos segundos esa respuesta. "Está bien, sí. Estuvo viviendo en uno durante un tiempo pero creció con los Trolls…Solo espera hasta que lo veas. Incluso se ha cortado el pelo" volvió a meterse dentro del vestidor para continuar cambiándose y ahí se mordió la legua ¿Por qué no mantenía la boca cerrada? Estaba empeorando más las cosas.

Elsa mientras tanto empezó a revisar un viejo escritorio que estaba en el ático. Vio unos estantes que tenía y tomo un libro de color verde con brillos que había llamado su atención. Al examinarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era un diario. Ella lo abrió y empezó a leer una de las páginas que tenía dentro.

Anna abrió las cortinas del vestidor para que Elsa pudiera ver cómo le quedaba el vestido, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida en una lectura y tampoco se dio cuenta de su cara de miedo. Cuando vio copos de nieve alrededor de la cabellera rubia de su hermana, Anna empezó a preocuparse.

"Elsa ¿Qué pasa?" como no obtuvo respuesta se acercó más a ella para ver mejor. "¿Qué es eso?... ¿Un diario?"

"Es de mama." Cerró el libro con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

"¿Qué hay ahí?" Quiso saber Anna aumentando cada vez más su preocupación.

"Nuestros padres…su muerte" miro a su hermana "todo es mi culpa."

Elsa se giró hacia la puerta del ático sin escuchar que Anna la llamaba.

"¡Elsa!"

Rápido, la pelirroja fue tras ella sin darse el tiempo de cambiarse, la preocupación por su hermana era más grande que por cambiarse.

…

No pudo seguirle el paso pero, para su fortuna, Elsa había dejado un rastro de hielo que iba hacia el bosque. El corazón de Anna casi estalla de alivio cuando vio a la Reina sentada en un tronco con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo y con copas de nieve flotando por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Elsa!" grito Anna corriendo a su dirección.

"Por favor quiero estar sola" la detuvo ella.

"Soy tu hermana, nunca vas a estar sola…aparte de cuando no estoy. Pero incluso entonces, estoy ahí en espíritu. Pero eso no importa porque ahora estoy aquí y no estás sola "soltó un suspiro. "¿Y sabes lo que quiero decir? es algo bonito." Anna se agacho para quedar a su lado con su rostro debajo del de Elsa. "¿Qué había en diario?"

No recibió una respuesta de inmediato. Elsa parecía tan perdida, indefensa, asustada y se negaba a verla a los ojos. Cielos, incluso en ese estado era tan linda, sus labios se veían tan tentadores en ese momento. La abría besado de no ser porque la realidad la golpeo justo en ese momento.

"Puedes decirme lo que quieras" le insistió la menor haciendo que sus miradas lograran conectarse, brindándole a la vez confianza a la más grande.

Anna rogaba que su rubor no se notara tanto.

Suspirando Elsa intento tranquilizarse para poder hablar.

"Resulta que nuestros padres no se marcharon por una misión diplomática como pensó todo el mundo. Fue solo una excusa."

"¿Para qué?"

Elsa busco la página que había leído en el diario y se lo entregó a la Princesa.

"Léelo."

Anna tomo el libro, empezó a leerlo.

"_Ojalá no tuviera que esconderle la verdad a nuestras hijas, pero la verdad sería muy dolorosa. Lo que hemos visto en Elsa es terrorífico y tiene que ser detenido."_

"Estaban asustados de mí" dijo Elsa una vez que Anna termino de leer. "Por eso se fueron…porque pensaban que era un monstruo."

Eso rompió el corazón de la Princesa, en parte se enfureció pero se dispuso a ocultarlo.

"No, no. No puedo creerlo. Me niego a creerlo."

"Está todo ahí."

"¿Lo está? Porque no dice a donde iban o lo que iban hacer" volvieron a conectar sus miradas a la vez que la menor unía sus manos. "Podría ser un malentendido."

"Anna, se fueron por mi culpa. Por mi culpa no pueden llevarte al altar mañana. Lo lamento."

Lo de mañana no tendría por qué ocurrir, pero le era imposible decir lo que sentía y todo lo que había pasado justo en ese momento. Solo lograría empeorar la situación más de lo que estaba.

"No tienes que lamentarlo. No es culpa tuya. No eres un monstruo" Anna jalo de los brazos de Elsa para ponerse de pie. "No lo pienso así, todo este reino tampoco lo piensa" la animo con una sonrisa. Por la expresión que Elsa tenía en ese momento parecía no muy convencida. "Y lo demostrare" siguió alentando apretando con fuerza su mano que aún permanecía unida a la suya. "Este diario es solo una parte de la historia."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" cuestiono con sus ojos volviéndose a empañar.

"¿Por…instinto?"

Eso no fue de mucha ayuda, las dos lo sabían y Anna se sintió bastante idiota en ese momento.

"De acuerdo, no es suficiente. Pero sé que hay más respuestas ahí afuera sobre lo que paso. Lo sé "fue justo en ese momento que Anna se le ocurrió una brillante idea. "Y sé quién puede ayudarnos a encontrarlas."

"¿Quién?"

"Mis futuros suegros."

Técnicamente no eran sus futuros suegros, o bien, lo serán si no hacía algo en las próximas horas. ¿Por qué siquiera se había atrevido a decir la palabra suegro cuando todo esto era una farsa?

**_Storybrooke_**

Elsa sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo en ese momento, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerse la idea de si era gente buena o gente mala. Vio una puerta de metal abrirse y corrió hacia unos extraños objetos para ocultarse detrás de ellos. Se sentó en el suelo, pegando su espalda contra la pared, respirando de forma agitada y asustada. No imagino que a causa de ese miedo había creado una criatura de hielo para que atacara a los que la seguían.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Elsa no se sentía de esa manera, tan asustada, tan sola en un mundo que no conocía y tan raro. Cerró con fuerza los ojos dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

"Anna…"

**_¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que Elsa tendría una sorpresa para Anna y luego le diría "es por nuestra boda"? Pppppp….No me hagan reír. _**

**_Okey, pude que hasta ahora no hayan visto algo nuevo pero como dije antes voy agregar unas cosas que en la serie no está, se los puedo asegurar._**

**_Oigan, si tienen algún personaje de la serie que les gusta demasiado y desean que aparezca no duden en decírmelo puedo hacer algo para agregarlo. Ruby es mi personaje favorito de la serie y den por hecho que hare que aparezca. _**

**_Espero sus comentarios, saludos :3_**


	2. A Tale of Two Sisters (Parte 2)

**_Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y parte de las ideas y de algunos diálogos tampoco son mías. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños_**

**_Chicos, recuerden, voy a agregar unas escenas que no aparecen en la seria y no voy a escribir tampoco todas las partes. _**

**_Disfruten el cap._**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_Storybrooke_**

"Ahí. Justo a la vuelta de la esquina" le indico Bella a Gold mientras este conducía.

Ellos estaban recién casados y Bella había encontrado el lugar indicado para pasar su luna de miel.

Gold estaciono el auto en frente de una hermosa y enorme mansión.

"La he encontrado en la caminata de la mañana" explicó Bella. "Debe ser de la última maldición. Nadie la ha reclamado así que he pensado…no haría daño tomarla para nuestra luna de miel.

Gold sonrió ante la idea y al rato ya se estaba riendo los dos.

Los dos se dispusieron a salir del auto y entrar la casa. Era aún más hermosa por dentro, bien decorada, pintada y, sobre todo, misteriosa. Bella caminaba animadamente mientras examinaba lo que parecía ser el Living.

"Sabes, me pregunto a quién pertenece" le dijo a Gold.

Dejo su bolso en un sillón.

"Echemos un vistazo, es espectacular. Puedes ver el océano desde todas la habitaciones…"

Gold chasqueo sus dedos e inmovilizo a Bella justo cuando ella se acercó a una de las ventanas para que no pudiera hablar ni ver lo que hacía.

Hizo esto para tomar la daga del oscuro, la cual permitía que lo controlara, que estaba en el bolso de su esposa. Esa daga era falsa, pero la joven castaña no lo sabía, Gold se la había dado para que confiara en él pero se quedó con la verdadera para vengar la muerte de su hijo. Ahora que ya no tenía motivo para vengarse no tenía porque mentirle a la persona que amaba. Saco la verdadera daga que estaba en el bolsillo de su saco y la gurdo en el bolso, quedándose él con la falsa.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo de la manera adecuada" pensó Gold en voz alta.

Volvió a chasquear sus dedos para quitar el hechizo que había puesto sobre Bella.

La muchacha volteo entusiasmada uniendo sus dos manos.

"Aun no has visto la mejor parte" camino hacia su esposo y toco su hombro, siguiendo luego hacia delante.

Gold sonrió por la acción y se dispone a seguirla, pero de repente algo que estaba arriba de una pequeña mesa de madera redonda llamo su atención, olvidando completamente lo que tenía que hacer. Se trataba de una pequeña caja circular de madera con cristales plateados a su alrededor y su tapa era de color azul con varias estrellas blancas. ¿Eso era lo que creía?

"¿Todo bien?"

"Si" contesto Gold con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza pero sin despegar su vista del objeto. "Es solo que a quien sea que le pertenezca esta casa…" hizo una breve pausa "tienes unos gustos interesantes."

**_Arendelle_**

Elsa y Anna habían llegado al valle de la roca viva. La Princesa no se había dado el tiempo de cambiarse, estaba más preocupada por encontrar respuestas que por su vestido de novia. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de regresar al castillo, simplemente Anna se decidió a ir hacia donde estaba Pabbie y también ignoraba los comentarios que Elsa hacía en el camino, sobre todo si algo de lo que decía tenía que ver con la boda.

"No deberíamos estar aquí" dijo Elsa.

"Prácticamente son familia" le respondió su hermana.

"Me refiero a que tienes que planear tu boda."

Anna rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza disimuladamente.

"Es mañana" le hablo la Princesa lamentándose. "Si hay algo que hacer todavía, es que he calculado mal."

"Tienes que descansar. Es un día especial. Deberías disfrutarlo."

No iba a disfrutar eso, mucho menos si el casamiento era una farsa. Esperaba que esto de algún modo la ayudara a salir del problema.

"No puedo si mi hermana esta alterada." dijo Anna. "¿Gran Pabbie?" llamo entre todas las rocas que había en el sitio. "Sé que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te muestras? ¿Gran Pabbie?"

Anna y Elsa vieron como una de las rocas empezó a moverse y fue en dirección a ellas. La roca se detuvo tomando la figura de un troll de edad mayor.

"Da mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" comento Gran Pabbie.

Anna lo hubiera pateado de no ser por cuatro razones. Una, Kristoff no se lo perdonaría. Dos, Pabbie se enfadaría y no las ayudaría. Tres, Elsa quedaría indignada y esperaría alguna explicación por su comportamiento y a ella no se le ocurriría ninguna excusa. Cuatro, le dolería el pie, mucho, después de todo Pabbie estaba hecho de piedra.

Por supuesto que el troll sabía que lo de la boda no era enserio. Kristoff se había encargada de decirle todo lo que había sucedido y le pidió que lo apoyara solo porque Anna se lo había pedido en caso de que Elsa se enterara de algo.

"¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan tradicional?" pregunto Anna .

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo?" comenzó a interrogar el Troll.

"Es acerca de nuestros padres" explico la princesa mientras se arrodillaba y le entregaba el diario de su madre. "¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo verdaderamente en ese viaje?"

Pabbie leyó atentamente la página donde hablaba acerca de Elsa. Al terminar miro directamente a Anna.

"Lo siento, no lo sé." contesto el troll.

No era una respuesta reconfortante para ninguna de las dos, mucho menos para Elsa. Ella quería terminar de inmediato con el tema, prefería no pensarlo así no se seguiría lastimando.

"Gracias" dijo la Reina inclinándose para que Pabbie le devolviera el diario. "Anda, vámonos" le dijo a Anna para regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible.

Anna obedeció sin rechistar.

"Esperen" las detuvo Pabbie.

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a verlo.

"Podría no saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo, pero sí sé a dónde se dirigían" Pabbie había logrado obtener la atención de las dos muchachas. "Días antes de su viaje, tus padres pararon a decir que no irían a las Islas del Norte. Y tenían unas cuantas preguntas acerca de una tierra llamada Misthaven."

"¿Qué buscaban allí?" pregunto Elsa.

"Nunca lo dijeron. Ellos, como casi todos, tienen sus secretos. Oh, sí me disculpan," bostezo "necesito a mi bella durmiente."

Dicho esto último, Pabbie volvió a tomar su forma de piedra.

"Tenemos una respuesta" le hablo Anna a Elsa animada.

"No, tenemos más preguntas" corrigió la mayor.

"Tenemos una respuesta y varias preguntas. Es un comienzo. Tenemos que ir a Misthaven."

"No, no puedo simplemente…irme. Sigo siendo la reina. No puedo abandonar el reino."

"Estas poniendo excusas" casi se quejó Anna.

"¿Has olvidad tu ultimo romance? ¿Hans?"

Anna ahí ya no supo que decir.

"Él y sus doce hermanos mayores están ahí afuera esperando a saltar en el primer momento de debilidad" continuo justificándose Elsa.

"De acuerdo, es una buena excusa, pero aun así…Deja que vaya sola" perfecto plan para evitar la boda de maña. "Dame dos semanas. Ir a Misthaven es un viaje corto "Anna la tomo de las manos. "Dos semas, y estaré de vuelta."

A Elsa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta por escuchar esa frase.

"Eso es lo que nuestros padres dijeron."

Un silencio se hizo entre las dos.

Elsa se giró para regresar hacia el palacio. Al rato se detuvo y volteo a hacia Anna, quien no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para avanzar hacia su lado.

"Apresúrate, aún tenemos cosas que arreglar para la boda."

Sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta Elsa continúo su camino.

A Anna casi se la parte el corazón. La boda, la boda, la boda. Era como si a Elsa no le importara otra cosa. Está bien, se preocupaba por ella, eso era normal. Pero por alguna razón Anna sentía que Elsa no veía la hora de que ella estuviera casada, como si de alguna manera se lo estuviera ordenando.

Y todavía no había pasado la peor parte, tenía que contarle a Kristoff lo que había sucedido y que su boda seguía en pie.

**_Storybrooke _**

El viento voló un viejo periódico y lo llevo en dirección a Elsa, quien aún seguía en su escondite. La Reina dirigió su atención al papel con letras impresas, el cual tenía una gran fotografía del Sr. Gold y Bella en la tienda de empeños que ocupaba casi toda la página. Pero no era la pareja lo que a Elsa le llamo la atención, sino el pequeño objeto que estaba a un costado de la mujer.

Elsa tomo el periódico y salió de su escondite.

**_Arendelle_**

"¡Anna, me aseguraste que ibas a contarle todo a Elsa hoy!" dijo Kristoff intentando no levantar la voz.

Los dos estaban en los establos, ambos desesperados. Anna caminaba de un lado al otro y no paraba de moverse, para ese entonces ya tenía su vestido de siempre. Sven estaba con ellos, los miraba mientras masticaba una zanahoria.

"Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Es que…" Anna se detuvo para buscar algún tipo de respuesta "ya te lo dije, iba a decírselo pero después paso lo de la sorpresa que era el vestido y el collar y luego lo del diario…se enfadó porque quería averiguar lo del viaje y no hemos hablado y….asshh."

Anna se rasco la cabeza nerviosa y se sentó en un banquillo de madera, ocultando su rostro detrás de sus manos. Después de lo que paso Elsa se mantuvo encerrada en su oficina y pidió que no la molestaran, a la hora de almorzar apenas se miraron y no se hablaron. El momento le hizo recordar a las veces en que Elsa la rechazaba.

Kristoff no tardó en darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba llorando. En parte él era tan responsable como Anna. Al principio, después de que pasara lo del invierno, los dos probaron en ser novios. Fue curioso, ellos se veían felices, todo marchaba bien, Kristoff trataba a Anna como merecía ser tratada una mujer, Anna también le demostró cariño, jamás se habían peleado, pero si discutían, muy a menudo, y sin embargo al final los dos decidieron terminar la relación. Ambos sabían el porqué, Anna estaba enamorada de Elsa, se dio cuenta cuando beso a Kristoff por primera vez y si había seguido la relación fue para tratar de sacarse esos sentimientos. Kristoff se dio cuenta un tiempo después, solo siguió porque creyó que a Anna le hacía bien pero no, lo correcto era que ella estuviera con quien amara y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Kristoff le dijo a Anna que lo mejor era confesarle a Elsa lo que sentía. Él la acompaño un día hasta la oficina de la Reina para que se lo dijera. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero en vez de eso tomo de la mano de Kristoff y le dijo a Elsa que se había comprometido. Pensó que eso le daría celos y se opondría así como lo había hecho con Hans; para su mala suerte no lo hizo, Elsa los apoyo con el casamiento.

Kristoff casi enloquece ese día, además, podría jurar, que Elsa estaba a punto de congelarlo con la mirada pero era difícil saberlo después de que había aceptado con facilidad su compromiso. Anna le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella iba arreglar todo, pero por un motivo o por otro no lo hacía y no se dio cuenta que entre más dejo pasar el tiempo más se aproximó la fecha de su supuesta boda.

Y ahora ahí estaban, los dos, asustados y sin saber cómo hacer para decirle a Elsa que lo suyo no iba enserio después de todos los preparativos que habían hecho.

Kristoff suspiro resignado y se acercó a Anna agachándose a su altura.

"Tienes que decirle la verdad" le dijo Kristoff tal y como se lo había dicho cientos de veces.

Anna levanto la cabeza, ya se la habían irritado los ojos por todo lo que había llorado. Kristoff le acaricio el brazo como gesto amistoso, sabía que eso la tranquilizaba.

"La perdí una vez, no quiero volver a perderla" hablo la Princesa con una voz casi audible.

"Nunca la perderás, Elsa te necesita tanto como tú la necesitas a ella."

"La verdad, eso me es difícil de creer, Kristoff."

El rubio se puso de pie sin despegar la vista de Anna.

"Aun así, no podemos casarnos. Tenemos que pensar en algo, ya."

"Lo único que se me ocurre es estar en el altar y que alguien se oponga al momento en que el padre diga _si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" _ la pelirroja se puso de pie una vez que termino de hablar.

"El único problema es que debe ser alguien de confianza y ese único es Pabbie. Pero él no se opondrá si tu no le dices la verdad a Elsa después de eso."

Anna descarto la idea de inmediato.

"La otra opción es que alguno de los dos diga que no cuando nos pregunten si aceptamos" sugirió.

"No seré yo" se apresuró a decir Kristoff con los ojos bien abiertos y con algo de pánico. "Elsa es capaz de clavarme una estaca de hielo al corazón si ve que lastimo a su _linda hermanita._"

"No tengo porque sufrir."

"Anna, llevamos esta farsa mucho tiempo ¿Enserio crees que no sospechara algo si no ve aunque sea un rastro de tristeza en ti porque no acepte ser tu esposo?"

Anna resoplo pesadamente. Esto estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Para empeorar aún más la situación aún tenía que averiguar qué es lo que habían hecho sus padres en Misthaven. No estaría tranquila hasta saber una respuesta.

En ese preciso instante a Anna se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Ya la había pensado antes pero con lo que paso después la había olvidado. Posiblemente lastimaría a Elsa pero sino nunca podría saber la verdad y ella nunca estaría tranquila, así que en parte era por su bien.

"Ya sé lo que podemos hacer" grito emocionada sobresaltando un poco al chico.

"¿Qué es?"

"Misthaven, esa es la solución."

"No veo como ese lugar pueda resolver nuestro problema" comento Kristoff sin entender.

Anna rodo los ojos.

"Iré a Misthaven a averiguar que es lo que iba a hacer mis padres y eso postergara la boda por un tiempo."

"Si, aunque eso no quiere decir que no nos tengamos que casar a tu regreso."

"A lo que me refiero es que me dará más tiempo de pensar en algo mejor para impedir la boda."

"Mmm…no lo sé Anna, no creo que Elsa acepte la idea de que nos vayamos."

"Elsa no tiene por qué tener idea de que planeo irme, saldré a escondidas, y tú no tienes por qué venir conmigo. "

"¿No piensas en hacer esto sola, o sí?"

"Kristoff, tengo que hacerlo sola. Necesito que te quedes con Elsa y además necesito que me cubras en caso de que me busque mientras yo me vaya."

"Anna…"

"Por favor" le rogo la Princesa poniendo cara de perrito.

"Está bien" acepto Kristoff levantando las manos.

Anna festejo en voz baja.

"Necesitare partir de inmediato. Tiene que ser en secreto, será una misión secreta. Hay un capitán en el puerto que es mi amigo, seguro podrá llevarme…pero necesitare a alguien que me dé indicaciones cuando llegue a Misthaven, tengo que saber dónde buscar información…"

"Hay un amigo mío llamado David que vive en una pequeña granja de Misthaven, pídele ayuda y él te la dará" le comento Kristoff.

"Kristoff, eres brillante."

Anna salto a él para darle un abrazo y Kristoff correspondió dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

"Solo ten cuidado" pidió el rubio sin soltarla.

Anna pudo darse cuenta que Kristoff había ocultado su preocupación, lo hizo bien pero con todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos era difícil poder esconderle algo así.

La Princesa estaba a espalda de Sven pero Kristoff podía verlo perfectamente. El reno le hizo seña con la boca indicándole "_te arrepentirás por esto"._ Kristoff le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no opinara.

**_Storybrooke_**

Los habitantes de storybrooke buscaban un lugar a donde refugiarse del enorme muñeco de nieve que estaba aterrorizando la ciudad. Estaban tan desesperados que no se habían dado cuenta que la criatura había perseguido a Emma y a los demás hasta el bosque.

Elsa corría por la ciudad, creyendo que los habitantes la estaban persiguiendo a ella. Se ocultó en un callejón angosto para que no pudieran verla.

"¡Hay un monstruo suelto! ¡Un monstruo!" hablaba un hombre entre tantos gritos.

El comentario afecto a Elsa, supuso que el hombre se refería a ella cuando decía monstruo y no al muñeco de nieve que no se había dado cuenta que había creado. Tímida, asomo su cabeza hacia la calle para saber si había alguien cerca, todos corrían por direcciones diferentes pero no hacia donde estaba ella. Al girar su cabeza hacia un costado noto el cartel de una tienda que decía "_Mr. Gold. PAWNBROKER & Antiquities, Dealer." _

Elsa miro nuevamente el periódico que estaba en sus manos para leerlo. El nombre de MR. Gold estaba escrito en el, eso quería decir que en esa tienda estaba lo que buscaba.

**_Arendelle_**

"Kristoff" llamo Elsa cuando llego a los establos. "¿Dónde está Anna?"

¿Qué clase de hermana había sido? había ignorado a Anna en casi toda la mañana. Sabía que ella odiaba eso, necesitaba disculparse y además hablar del asunto del diario.

La Reina se percató de que Sven había ocultado su cabeza detrás del corral de madera al ver su llegada.

"No seas tímido, contéstame" le insistió Elsa.

El reno hizo ruidos extraños con la boca, Kristoff pudo oírlos.

"Tranquilo, Sven. No puede evitar ser mandona."

Elsa vio como el joven dejaba unas zanahorias a Sven y luego guio su vista a ella.

"No soy mandona, soy la Reina "se defendió ella con un tanto de orgullo.

"¿No es ese el trabajo de la Reina?" pregunto como para sí mismo "mandar a la gente."

"No cambies de tema, Kristoff" dijo Elsa un poco exasperada. "¿Dónde está Anna?"

"¿No está en el palacio?"

"Si estuviera, ¿estaría yo aquí?"

Kristoff estaba atrapado, necesitaba pensar en algo de inmediato.

"Tenía unos…"retiro su sombrero de su cabeza "recados de los que ocuparse. Necesitamos más…glaseado…El pastel "se explicó. "Si, estaba preocupada de que no tuviéramos el suficiente. Trate de decírselo ¿Pero que podía hacer?" rió algo nervioso. "Las novias son perfeccionistas."

"Glaseado…no hay glaseado" intervino Elsa su actuación.

"Exacto. Se está ocupando de eso."

"No, quiero decir que es una mentira."

Ahí Kristoff quedo tan duro como una piedra y no se le ocurrió alguna excusa para zafar del problema.

"Habla, hombre reno, ¿Qué paso aquí?" exigió saber la Reina intentando no perder la cordura.

"Detalles de la boda. Solo me aseguro…"

"Que no la hayan seguido" adivino Elsa, logrando que Kristoff quedara mudo nuevamente. "Estas intentando retrasarme."

"¿Quieres ver los arreglos florales?" preguntó el hombre de las montañas para seguir con el juego pero no dio resultado.

"¿A dónde ha ido, Kristoff?" la paciencia de Elsa casi estaba llegando a su límite.

Pero aun así eso no dio mucho resultado porque, aunque Kristoff suspiro derrotado, eso no logro hacerlo hablar.

"¿Misthaven?" Interrogo Elsa sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

"Bien, si, pero solo lo está haciendo por ti" se dignó a responder resignado y agotado de tanto excusarse.

Elsa intento no preocuparse.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Reservo pasaje para un barco que está a punto de partir…Bueno, en cualquier momento."

Ahora a Elsa ya le entro la desesperación.

"Mira, lo siento. No pretendía mentir. Estaba intentando ayudar."

Su amigo reno lo regaño. Kristoff volteo para mirarlo.

"Sven, intento pedir disculparme ¿sí?"

Cundo volvió su atención a Elsa se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba saliendo de los establos y de seguro iba al puerto para alcanzar a Anna.

Sven volvió a regañarle.

"Bien, bien, Sven. Ya voy. ¡Elsa, espera!"

**_Storybrooke_**

La noche había caído en la pequeña ciudad. Bella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente junto a Glod, aún seguían en la casa que habían visitado ese mismo día. Gold no estaba dormido, solo se quedó sentado en la cama esperando a que su esposa cayera en un profundo sueño. Eso le dio oportunidad para salir de la habitación para ir hacia el living. ¿Su objetivo? la caja que vio esa mañana, la cual aún seguía arriba de la mesa redonda de madera.

Gold tomo su daga, la verdadera daga que había puesto en el bolso de Bella y que ahora había vuelto a cambiar para quedarse con ella y continuar mintiéndole, y la giro alrededor de la caja. Esta empezó a brillar hasta que tomo la forma de un sombrero puntiagudo de color azul. El hombre apoyo sus manos en ambos lados de la mesa y clavo su vista en el sombrero. Una sonrisa casi maliciosa se había formado en sus labios.

….

Las calles estaban vacías, estaba siendo iluminada por las luces, los gritos habían cesado, ya no había miedo y Elsa caminaba con precaución hacia la tienda de empeños. Se detuvo en la puerta, utilizo su magia de hielo para congelar la cerradura dándole el acceso al lugar. Una vez dentro miro su alrededor, dejo de avanzar para observar el periódico que había conservado. Por lo que había en la foto, el collar de Anna debía estar sobre el mostrador.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Elsa estallo de felicidad al ver el collar en una pequeña cajita, eso le dio algo de esperanza.

**_Arendelle_**

"¡Elsa, espera!" la llamo Kristoff desde lejos.

Elsa había llegado al puerto pero ya era tarde, el barco de Anna ya había zarpado y ya estaba demasiado lejos para detenerlo.

"Es demasiado tarde" siguió hablando Kristoff.

"Tenemos que ir tras ella" dijo Elsa.

"No."

"¿De verdad dices "no" a tu reina?" cuestiono dedicándole una mirada fugaz.

"Le digo que no a mi amiga."

Una de las cejas de Elsa se levantó hacia arriba.

"Vamos Elsa, quizás no nos demostremos mucho cariño como lo hace otra gente pero debes admitir que tú y yo tenemos una buena relación, amistosa."

Elsa tenía que reconocer que Kristoff estaba en lo cierto, él más de una vez se había demostrado muy amigable con ella, incluso en veces en que Anna no estaba con ella. Aun así Elsa prefirió ignorarlo.

"Por una buena razón" Kristoff volvió hablar para seguir justificando el porque debía dejar que Anna realizara el viaje. "Ambos queremos a Anna. Ambos la conocemos. Ella va a estar bien."

"No tenía por qué hacer esto sola."

"Si, si tenía. Le dijiste a Anna…y tienes razón…que tú eres la reina. Todos sabemos lo que paso la última vez que te fuiste. "

"¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?"

"Ella no quiso" Kristoff trago en seco. "Pensó que yo era necesario aquí."

"¿Para qué?" pregunto un tanto sorprendida.

"No quería que estuvieras sola."

Elsa le dedico una rápida mirada y luego volvió su vista al barco que se alejaba cada vez más y más. Su corazón latió de una manera que jamás había latido antes, la persona que tanto apreciaba, y amaba, se marchaba y quien sabía si iba a regresar sana y salva.

"Estará bien" le aseguro el joven. "Creo en ella, tú también deberías. Porque ella no abandona a la gente que la quiere. Y siempre tiene éxito."

"A veces también actúa antes de pensar. Este sitio podría ser peligroso ¿Qué sabemos siquiera sobre este… Misthaven? ¿Cómo es que nunca he oído de él?"

"Puede que lo conozcas mejor por como lo llaman los habitantes."

"¿Cómo?"

"El bosque encantado."

…

Anna tenía su atención en el horizonte, viendo como el sol se ocultaba. Estaba más que dispuesta a encontrar una respuesta para la persona que más quería en este mundo. Elsa no era un monstruo y se lo demostraría. Llevo su mano al dije del copo de nieve, podía sentir que su hermana le estaba brindado fuerzas a través de él, la estaba acompañando y jamás la abandonaría.

"Elsa…" susurro en voz baja.

**_Storybrooke_**

Elsa tomo el collar de la cajita que estaba en el mostrador. Había algo diferente en él, el dije estaba sucio, algo arruinado, y dos de las puntas estaban rotas, pero aun así conservaba su belleza y no cabía ninguna duda que le pertenecía a su hermana.

"No te preocupes, Anna. Te encontrare."

**_Me pareció importante poner la escena del sombrero, si vieron la serie entenderán porque. _**

**_Veamos, algunos pedidos que me han hecho en los comentarios:_**

**_*Una escena donde Bella tenga una actitud parecida a la de mi otro fic. Lo admito, la idea es tentadora, algo difícil considerando como es en la serie pero mmm…Si, tratare de hacerla._**

**_*La mayoría de ustedes me pidió Emma x Regina. Tenemos un problema, están hablando con alguien que ama tanto a Hook como a Robín. Tendría que extender el fic más de lo que planeaba por como lo estoy pensando. Honestamente yo solo pensaba en hacerlo Elsanna y nada más. No estoy muy convencida, tendré que meditarlo._**

**_Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta nueva historia y también les agradezco sus comentarios. Espero no decepcionarlos. Saludos a todos.  
><em>**

_**_S Miki_**: No te preocupes, escribiste bien y entendí bien :). Saludos_

**_No olviden comentar ;) _**


	3. The thief woman (Parte1)

**_Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen y parte de las ideas y de algunos diálogos tampoco son mías. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños_**

**_En este capítulo hara aparición Chickie, es el personaje del cuento "La Reina de las Nieves ". Tendrá un papel importante en la historia ¿Por qué?...Lo sabrán más adelante jejej XD_**

**_CAPITULO 3 _**

**_Bosque encantado_**

Después de haber estado en la granja de David, la madre de este le dijo que había una persona que podía ayudarla cuando se trataba de magia. Tenía que encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin. La Princesa cabalgo hacia a un pueblo cercano, ahí se detuvo para buscar algún tipo de información acerca de Rumple pero cada vez que lo hacía ni siquiera podía terminar las primeras tres palabras de su nombre que el aldeano o la aldeana salía corriendo del miedo. Aun así eso no detuvo a Anna. Ato su caballo en un lugar seguro y siguió recorriendo el lugar para reunir más información.

El pueblo era algo parecido a Arendelle. Bastantes negocios, la gente amontonándose y caminando de un lado a otro para realizar sus compras mientras que otros hablaban y, por supuesto, ladrones. Si, ladrones. Uno en particular, que usaba una túnica con una capucha cubriendo su rostro, venia vigilando a Anna desde que llego. Siguió a la princesa mientras recorría la pequeña ciudad y hablaba con unos campesinos, analizando todo lo que hacía. No pasó desapercibido el collar con el copo de nieve, que por su aspecto debía valer una fortuna.

Anna hablaba con una humilde señora de un negocio para consultarle si sabía dónde podía encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin. En ese momento de distracción, su bolso le es arrebatado.

"Oye, eso es mío" le grito Anna al delincuente que salía corriendo.

La Princesa corrió por toda la calle, esquivando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino, tratando de no perder de vista al ladrón. La siguió hasta un callejón sin salida pero cuando llego allí pudo ver su bolso intacto, sin señales de la persona que se lo robo. Anna camino con precaución, mirando hacia varios lados, y cuando se agacho para recogerlo un cuchillo rodea su garganta.

"Un movimiento en falso y estas muerta" le dijo.

Anna logro distinguir la voz de una mujer y algo en ella le resulto muy familiar. En un ágil y rápido movimiento la ladrona toma el collar. En un ataque de desesperación Anna la toma del brazo para luego arrojarla al suelo, colocándole las manos a la altura de su cabeza.

"Ahora devuel…"

Anna no llego a terminar la frase ya que la ladrona la empujo contra la pared y eso le dio la oportunidad de salir corriendo con el collar en sus manos.

**_Storybrooke_**

Elsa despertó gritando el nombre de su hermana, su respiración agitándose cada vez más. Grito aún más fuerte cuando una silueta apareció en medio de la habitación con algo en sus manos.

"Elsa, tranquila. Soy yo."

Al encenderse las luces Elsa reconoció a Emma y logro calmarse, aunque seguía algo agitada. Emma estaba con un bate de Beisbol, pensó que su nueva compañera gritaba porque estaba en peligro y lo tomo para usarlo como defesa.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien?" pregunto la sheriff.

"Si…sí, estoy bien" contesto Elsa con su respiración un poco ya normalizada. "Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo."

Emma asintió con la cabeza como señal de comprensión.

La Reina cerró los ojos haciéndose un resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de salir de la tienda utilizo sus poderes para congelar la entrada, que a su vez era la salida, de Storybrooke para que nadie se pudiera ir y poder encontrar a su hermana. Claro que luego se arrepintió e intento arreglarlo yendo hacia muro de hielo para descongelarlo. Allí se encontró con Emma, Hook y David. Elsa se asustó de ellos y sus poderes se salieron de control, a causa de ello quedo atrapada dentro del muro de hielo que creo, junto con Emma. Las dos logran formar un vínculo ya que ambas tienen poderes que no pueden controlar, sin embargo, la baja temperatura afecto a Emma y casi muere congelada. Fue gracias a David, quien le dijo que conocía a Anna, que pudo ser capaz de utilizar sus poderes y hacer una salida que le permitiera escapar del glaciar en que se encerró. David le dijo que la podían encontrar con el bastón de Bo Peep, el cual marco a Anna en el pasado y con eso podrían rastrearles. No consiguió una idea de donde podría estar pero por lo menos, gracias al bastón, ahora sabía que Anna estaba con vida. Lo único malo era que no pudo descongelar el muro de hielo y mientras estaba atrapado en él perdió el collar con el copo de nieve.

"¿Soñaste con tu hermana?" pregunto Emma acercándose más Elsa

"Si" respondió. "Lamento si te desperté ¿Te sientes mejor o un sientes algo de frio?"

Emma miro su piyama que consistía en una remara gris de mangas largas negras y el pantalón del mismo color.

"Aun siento algo de frio pero no es como el de antes, puedo manejarlo" contesto sentándose a su lado.

Emma noto que Elsa no había puesto mucha atención a su respuesta.

"¿Quieres contarme que es lo que sucedió? Tal vez pueda ayudarte."

Elsa al principio no se sentía muy segura de hablar. Tenía que pensar que Emma y los demás le estaban ofreciendo su ayuda y estaban dándole un lugar para quedarse y dormir, aunque ese lugar se tratase de un sofá, que a pesar de todo era bastante cómodo y no podía quejarse.

"Una vez, por accidente, congele el corazón de mi hermana y todo su cuerpo se volvió hielo. Creí que estaba a punto de perderla pero…por suerte ella logro salvarse. Hay veces en que sueño en que ella no se salva, esta vez fue igual con la excepción de que ella me gritaba que la ayudase y yo corría para ayudarlas pero una fuerza invisible me lo impide…" Elsa tuvo que parar cuando el llanto no le permitió hablar "Anna grita de dolo, se congela…y después desaparece."

Emma vacila un poco antes de contestar.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes" comento desviando la mirada unos segundos. "Yo casi pierdo a Henry de diferentes maneras, pero por suerte él aún está a mi lado. En ocasiones también sueño que no soy capaz de salvarlo y a veces tengo miedo de que algo nuevo a aparezca y lo ponga en peligro."

"¿Y cómo haces para superarlos?"

"No…lo hago" dijo la sheriff encogiéndose levemente de hombros y negando con la cabeza. "Intento no pensar en ellos y trato de enfocarme en otra cosa."

Emma se puso de pie, dejando a un costado del sillón el bate.

"Te haré un té, tal vez te haga bien hablar un rato antes de volver a dormir."

**_Bosque encantado_**

Robar siempre le fue una tarea fácil, sobre todo porque se había criado por bandidos. Al principio solo era una pobre niña que no se destacaba pero con diez años logro sobre salir sobre todos los demás y fue capaz de robarle al peor de los ladrones. Con el tiempo se convirtió en la mejor, todos sabían que si ella te robaba algo era imposible recuperarlo.

Pero claro, la mujer ladrona no tenía idea de la capacidad que tenía Anna para encontrar, y recuperar, algo o alguien que le importara. De alguna forma se las ingenió para rastrearla hasta el bosque y salto sobre ella antes de que consiguiera robarle un bolso a una anciana que iba caminando. La de mayor edad se apartó al ver la pelea entre las dos jóvenes

Anna toma la capa de la ladrona con sus manos para acercarla a ella y entonces la capucha en su cabeza cae hacia abajo. A la Princesa se le helo la sangre, lo mismo a la ladrona ahora que tenía una mejor vista de ella, ya que se la paso concentrada más en el collar que en su cara, las dos tenían el mismo rostros. La única diferencia era que la bandida tenía el cabello largo hasta el cuello y estaba desatado. La anciana no tardo en sorprenderse por el parecido entre las dos.

"Lárguese" le dijo a la bandida una vez que logro salir del trance porque obviamente no le gustaba que la anduvieran observando en una situación como esa.

La anciana huyo de la escena debido al miedo. La delincuente entonces empuja a Anna para sacársela de encima y saco su cuchillo que colgaba un costado de su cintura. Anna tenso sus puños y se mantuvo firme, sin demostrar algún tipo de miedo.

"¿Te crees muy valiente, verdad?" empezó a decir la bandida.

Las dos se movieron de forma circular.

"No me interesa pelear contigo, solo quiero mi collar de vuelta"

"Jajaja ¿Y qué te hacer pensar que te lo devolveré?"

"Por favor, es muy importante para mí."

"¿Y tú crees que eso me importa?"

"Solo ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué sentirías si te arrebataran algo que te dio la persona que más te importa en este mundo?"

"No lo sé, a mí nunca nadie me quiso."

Anna sitio pena por ella, a través de esos ojos enojados podía ver tristeza y soledad.

"Te pagare si es lo que quieres."

"Dudo que tengas más de lo que vale ese collar."

"Créeme que lo tengo."

La bandida sonrió sorprendida, en verdad no espero algo como eso. Podría tranquilamente quedarse con el dinero y quedarse con el collar pero algo en su interior le dijo que guardara su cuchillo y aceptara la propuesta que la joven le ofrecía.

"Está bien, te lo devolveré"

"Gracias" dijo Anna sonriéndole. Se acercó ella levantado su mano para estrecharla con las suya "Joan es mi nombre."

La bandida solo miro, moviendo su espalda hacia atrás. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos, para ella solo significaba mostrarse débil. Eso no era lo único, a pesar de tener esa expresión de niña inocente, esa chica no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Me llamo Chickie" afirmo volteándose. "Si quieres que las cosas resulten bien entre las dos te sugiero no mientas."

No fue una sorpresa que Anna se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

"Yo-yo…yo no estoy mintiendo."

"Pps por favor, tienes la misma expresión que yo cuando estoy miento."

Eso sí fue algo que Anna no se esperó.

Ambas aún estaban sorprendidas por el parecido entre las dos pero intentaban ocultarlo. Anna porque tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza y prefería resolver primero el problema de su Elsa. Chickie por otra parte no quería saber nada porque no le importaba, al fin y al cabo ella era una bandida y no iba a perder su tiempo averiguando porque era tan parecida a la otra chica, para ella había cosas más importantes.

"Sígueme, _Joan._"

"Si…solo déjame ir a buscar mi caballo."

**_Storybrooke_**

Emma apoyo una taza de té en frente de Elsa y se quedó con otra para ella. Se acomodó en una de las sillas que estaba al lado de la Reina, llevándose la taza a la altura de sus labios.

"No está muy caliente…pero tampoco está frio. Creo que debí preguntarte a que temperatura lo querías."

"Así está bien, gracias" dijo Elsa después de beber un sorbo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo desde el principio?"

"¿Qué?"

"A lo que me refiero es que quiero que me cuentes tu historia."

"Eh, bueno… es una historia bastante larga."

"Tenemos toda la noche y a estas alturas dudo que logremos conciliar el sueño. Así que empieza, te escuchare sin interrupción."

_Si, Chickie es igual a Anna._

_Di un giro a la historia, me saltee el capítulo 2 de la serie (supongo ya lo habrán visto). Qué bueno que espere hasta el inicio de esta temporada porque me dieron una idea que necesitaba._

_Gracias por sus Reviews, los adoro :3_

**_yara sosa:_**_ Lo siento, pero solo hare Elsanna. Es que soy más apegada a las otras parejas y ahora lo soy más sabiendo lo que paso en los últimos capítulos de la temporada._

**_S. Miki:_**_ Thanks for your Review._

**_Annie:_** _No me tomo mal tu Review. Por el contrario, está todo bien. Se lo de los guiones, las comillas son cosa mía y como a nadie parecía molestarle las seguí usando. En cuanto a la redacción, tendrás que tenerme paciencia. _

**_Demetria Lunk:_**_ Yo me sabia el final antes de publicar el capítulo dos XD jeje, saludos. _

**_Loony 18:_**_ No eres la única, al parecer somos varias. Lamento la tardanza, saludos. _


End file.
